


The Hybrid Isolation Program.

by CamdenIsntHere



Series: H.I.P [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrids, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what else to tag, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, That was obvious, We'll tag as we go, no beta we die like l'manburg, people don't like hybrids all too much, what even is Wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenIsntHere/pseuds/CamdenIsntHere
Summary: Ranboo had heard enough of the rumors that floated themselves around the End; he knew that there were Humans in The End, and they knew they were looking for people like him.________In which the DreamSMP members are (almost) all hybrids, looking for a new home after being ripped away from theirs.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: H.I.P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182101
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. LOREEEEEEEE

Younger hybrids

Ranboo - Enderian [Redacted] (EX - 54)  
Niki - Enderian Kit (EX - 56)  
Jack Manifold - Netherborn (EX - 232)

Older hybrids

Fundy - Aquatic Kit (EX - 236)  
Techno -Netherborn Brute (EX - 16)  
Wilbur - Unknown (EX - 00)

General info

There are four main categories that ‘Pure Hybrids’ in the Hybrid Isolation Program (HIP) fall into (these are half-human, half-mob);  
Enderians  
Netherborns (Hybrid of two mobs from the nether)  
Aquatics (separated into three different parts: Saltwater freshwater)  
Brutes (Usually a variety of Piglin)  
Detonators   
Undeads

And there are multiple subcategories, these are the ‘lesser hybrids’ (these are the children of pure hybrids);  
Aquatic/Detonative/Undead Enderians   
Nether/Brute/Detonative/Enderian/Aquatic/Undead kits (commonly known as fox hybrids)  
Nether Walkers  
Saltwater/freshwater brutes  
Nether brutes  
Land-walkers (pure land-walker hybrids don't exist.)

Some hybrids aren't allowed to have children with other types of hybrids, it's very much illegal. 

LIST OF ILLEGALS AND LEGALS  
\+ = Legal  
\- = Illegal  
* = DNA not compatible

Netherborns:  
\- Brutes  
\- Detonative  
\- Undead  
\+ Kits  
\+ Enderians  
\+ Land-Walkers   
\+ Humans  
\+ Other Netherborns  
* Any variant of Saltwater Aquatics (Even if they are a mix with a hybrid that they are compatible with)   
* Any variant of Freshwater Aquatics (Even if they are a mix with a hybrid that they are compatible with) 

Kits/Fox hybrids:  
\+ Any hybrid (Pure or Lesser)  
\+ Humans

Enderians:  
\+ All Aquatic  
\+ Kits  
\+ Detonatives  
\+ Undeads  
\+ Humans  
\+ Other Enderians  
* Pure Brutes (If mixed with Saltwater/Freshwater Aquatics or Kits, then they can have kids)  
* Pure Netherborn (If mixed with Land-walkers or Kits, then they can have kids)

Brutes:  
\+ Kits  
\+ Saltwater Aquatics  
\+ Freshwater Aquatics  
\+ Humans   
\+ Other Brutes  
\- Netherborns  
* Pure Undeads (If mixed with Saltwater/Freshwater Aquatics or kits, then they have a slim chance of having kids)  
* Pure Detonatives (If mixed with Saltwater/Freshwater Aquatics or Kits, then they have a slim chance of having kids)  
* Enderians (Never compatible)   
* Land-walkers (Such a slim chance that it's pretty much been deemed impossible.)

Land-walkers:  
\+ Enderians  
\+ Netherborns  
\+ Detonatives  
\+ Undeads  
\+ Kits  
\+ Humans  
\+ Saltwater Aquatics  
\+ Freshwater Aquatics  
\- Other Land-Walkers (most of them are related in one way or another)   
* Brutes (Never compatible) 

Detonatives:  
\+ Enderians  
\+ Land-walkers  
\+ Kits  
\+ Other Detonatives  
\- Humans  
\- Undeads  
\- Netherborns  
* Saltwater Aquatics (no matter the mix)   
* Freshwater Aquatics (no matter the mix)   
* Brutes (If the Detonative is mixed with a Saltwater/Freshwater Aquatic or a Kit, then they have a slim chance of having kids)

Undeads:  
\+ Enderians  
\+ Land-walkers  
\+ Kits  
\+ Other Undeads  
\+ Saltwater Aquatics  
\- Humans  
\- Detonatives  
\- Netherborns  
* Freshwaters (Never compatible)   
* Brutes (If the undead is mixed with a Saltwater/Freshwater Aquatic or a Kit, then they have a slim chance of having kids)

Freshwaters:  
\+ Enderians  
\+ Kits  
\+ Brutes  
\+ Land-Walkers  
\+ Humans  
\+ Saltwater Aquatics  
\+ Other Freshwater Aquatics  
* Undeads (Never compatible)   
* Detonatives (Never compatible)   
* Netherborns (Never compatible) 

Saltwaters:  
\+ Enderians  
\+ Kits  
\+ Brutes  
\+ Undeads  
\+ Freshwater Aquatics  
\+ Land-Walkers  
\+ Humans  
\+ Other Saltwater Aquatics  
* Netherborns (Nether compatible… See what I did there?) 

When a baby is born, they have to have a DNA test to see if they're a hybrid (even if they look human, because some hybrid features don't show up until later in life) because all hybrids have the same blood anomaly, no matter what they are. 

Of course, they will have a few times where they can't find the anomaly when they are first born even though they are a hybrid. 

Hybrid info

Netherborns generate a lot of warmth, so they are more likely to get fevers. 

A fox hybrid (commonly known as a kit) is always a lesser hybrid, there has never been (for an unknown reason) a pure hybrid fox. 

Brutes mixing with Netherborns is banned, stereotyping Brute-Netherborn children as bloodthirsty monsters. Brutes and Netherborns are mostly used for their strength, this leads to a lot of illegal fighting. 

Surprisingly enough, most Land-walkers are related in one way or another, so it is preferred that they do not have children with each other.  
_______________________________


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ranboo is found.

Ranboo tucked his knees under his chin, trying his best to stay quiet. His mother had told him to go hide, she didn’t tell him why, but Ranboo had heard enough of the rumors that dragged themselves around the End; he knew that there were Humans lurking around, and they knew they were looking for people like him.

Hybrid Hunters.

Ranboo knew they were going to take him away, the local endermen knew where he lived and they wouldn’t hesitate to point the hunters directly to him, he wasn’t exactly the most loved hybrid in their city. Luckily enough, his mother had prepared for this and had ushered Ranboo into a slender room behind her bedside cabinet just moments before the Hunters had entered their home.

There was yelling downstairs and a large cacophony of noise that was enough to wake everybody on their street, Ranboo could see his breath, a thin mist that disappeared as it was exhaled. He tried to ignore the loud bangs, focusing on his breathing, as his furniture was thrown around; they were looking for him.

The clatters from downstairs continued for what felt like hours, in reality, it was only ten minutes, before it went quiet. Were they gone? Ranboo pushed the cabinet out of the way, his knees cracking because of lack of movement, unsure of what to do next… Was his mum okay? He couldn’t hear anybody moving around downstairs, and he was sure that she would have come to check on him by now.

“Mama?” He called, moving towards the staircase.

No reply. 

Ranboo cascaded down the steps, slowly lowering his foot at every dip. His hands shook as he gripped the railing. “... Mama?”

His feet touched down on the kitchen floor, looking around. The room, usually so organized and clean, was completely destroyed. Ranboo ran his hand against his kitchen counter, the doors had been torn clean off their hinges. While he was inspecting the damage, the floor behind him let out a loud creak.

And then he was on the floor and there was nothing but pain filling his senses. Ranboo’s clothes had been soaked through and his eyes lost their focus before the world went dark.

Maybe if he had waited longer, he wouldn’t have been found.  
But I doubt it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short, and very fast-paced, sorry about that-
> 
> I also can't write people being knocked out, so that was bad, but it'll be fineeeeee... Maybeee-


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst day in Nihachu family history... Not that there's any of the Nihachu family left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything needs any warnings, I'm not the best at picking up on what needs a warning and what doesn't, so if you could point anything out, that would be great!

Niki’s mother was staring out the window, fixated on something far off in the distance. She hadn’t looked away, no matter how many times Niki called her, asking what was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” She repeated, for what felt like the 100th time.

No reply, just her mother scrambling to grab her shoulders and turn her around.

“Mama, What’s the matter?” Niki was starting to become worried.

“Niki, we’re gonna play a game of hide and seek, alright?” Her mother’s movements were frantic, pushing her out of the kitchen. “Mamas going to count to fifty, and you go hide, okay?”

“Oh, alright!” Niki’s fears were pushed away in a second; she likes playing hide and seek. Running upstairs (almost falling out of her own excitement), she hid under her bed. Her mother wouldn’t find her here.

A few minutes went by, and Niki’s fears were revived. Why was her mother taking so long? Why hadn’t she come up to find her? 

That’s when she heard it; a bloodcurdling scream rang through the house.

She pushed herself farther back under the bed… Niki knew what was happening now. There were hybrid hunters in her home, and they were going to take her away. Her mother had told her about them, and now they weren’t just a thought in the back of her mind, they were here. In her house. Looking for her.

Looking for the girl who thought it was just an innocent game of hide and seek and her mother was just having another one of her off days. 

There was a sudden creek outside of her bedroom door, and Niki’s breath hitched. The door opened, and somebody entered. It was wishful thinking, but Niki hoped to see her mother’s socks where she peeked her eyes over the teddy bears that she had hoarded under her bed.

It was safe to say, she didn’t. In fact, she would never see her mother’s socks again.

There were a few minutes where the person in her room just stood wired to the spot before they started moving towards where Niki was hiding. Maybe if she had known what was really happening, she would have picked a better hiding spot.

But it’s too late now.  
There were two ear-piercing screams that rang through the Nihachu house that day.


	4. Freedom From the Fortress (but not for long)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child who is not embraced by the village will burn it down to feel its warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings!!;  
> (Implied) Child neglect  
> Child abandonment  
> ___________
> 
> Friendly reminder that if anything needs a trigger warning that I may have not realized needed one, tell me. I will edit the chapter and add it on immediately.  
> ___________
> 
> Also, I have this concept that nether creatures can walk through the lava as if they're walking on land but humans can't walk through it because
> 
> 1\. Burning  
> 2\. It would be too thick for them to move their arms or legs.

Jack stood in a field of warped fungi, breathing in the cloudy air that left a tickling sensation in the back of his throat. He finally did it.

He got away from the fortress.

No more walls could keep him trapped, Jack was finally free to do as he pleased. Within reason, of course. He couldn’t go out to the overworld; he didn’t know of any Nether Portals nearby and even if he did he didn’t know enough about it.

So Jack just wandered around, turning left and right at strange intervals. He didn’t know where he was going, he just knew that he didn’t want to go home. The blazes were mean and the Wither Skeletons ignored him, he wanted a family that would care but he didn’t have one and he probably never would. 

Maybe he should go to the overworld. Nobody would miss him.

It was around this time, as his legs guided themselves through a puddle of lava, that he heard voices. They sounded like they were speaking English (of course, Jack’s only ever heard the occasional piglin speaking English, and what he can remember of his father speaking, but still.)

He waded through the lava, climbing out of it and walking towards a hill of netherrack, peeking his head around the side.

Humans.

Three people, one with long, ratty, brown hair and a face that vaguely resembled a strider’s. The others were strangely tall, making the other look like a mouse compared to them.

Jack had only seen a few other humans before and they were mostly raiding the fortress, so you can’t blame him for shrinking away in panic, wincing as the netherrack crunched under his feet. 

One of the humans looked in his direction, raising an eyebrow before turning away again. There was a thought in the back of Jack’s mind, urging him to attack... 

Protect the fortress.  
Attack.  
Burn.  
Protect.  
Burn.  
Attack.  
Kill.

“No,” that's the only word he really knows in English, and he really wished he hadn’t said it at that moment. Jack clamped a hand over his mouth as the human looked back at his hiding spot. Nice going moron, you’re gonna get yourself killed. The human alerted their friends about the voice and they started walking towards him.

Jack started scrambling away, or attempting to; the fear mixed with blaze instincts was really messing with his head. 

Maybe that’s why he was caught so quickly.  
but, who knows?

Nobody looked for him, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter? Kinda important. Why? For reasons that would spoil the rest of the story.
> 
> :)
> 
> ___________
> 
> aLsO-
> 
> We've covered three backstories so far (Ranboo's, Niki's, and Jack's) and we have three left (Techno's, Wilbur's, and Fundy's.)  
> I wanna know who you wanna see next! :D


	5. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark, the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible warning (I don't know)  
> Mentions of mass murder  
> ________
> 
> Fundy's chapter will be out later, and then Wilbur's after that.  
> <3
> 
> (Fair warning, I rushed this for no reason-

For once, the bastion was quiet.

But it wasn’t supposed to be. There was meant to be the sound of hooves clattering against the hard blackstone floor. 

But there wasn’t. It was just silent… And empty.  
No bright yellow eyes shining throw the shadows, no yellow-ish tusks gleaming.

It was just empty.  
Well, almost.

There were two piglins hiding in a corner, one was obviously a child and the other was ancient. If you looked closely at the young Pig, you would notice that he looked... Different. 

A hybrid.

More specifically, a Netherborn Brute. They’re legally not allowed to exist and he’s a perfect example of why. So, he knows that Hybrid Hunters will find him at some point.

Maybe that’s why he wasn’t surprised when he heard the sound of someone walking. He had expected this. You know, a child accidentally slaughtering an entire bastion full of Piglins out of pure rage isn’t something that’ll go unnoticed by the humans that travel through the nether.

Someone probably notified them.

“Techno, they’re coming,” The older piglin croaked, their voice raspy with age. “You need to go.”

Techno looked at his Nana like she was crazy. “What?” 

“Techno,” Her voice was stern, but she wasn’t angry; she was scared. She had raised Techno and she still was, he was only a child, after all, he had his entire life ahead of him. “Go.”

Technoblade looked at her with fear evident on his face, he didn’t like being scared. But he was. Techno was terrified.

There was a moment of silence before the clitter clatter of footsteps got significantly louder; if Technoblade didn’t leave now, he would never see his grandmother again… But he didn’t want to leave her alone for fear that something might happen to her.

“Nana, I don’t wanna go,” He mumbled, burying himself in his grandmother's robes. Nana understood, he had always been a very clingy child, never wanting to leave her side. 

The human was getting closer, their footsteps coming up from the hole in the blackstone that led up to where they were cowering.

And then they appeared. A small human with thin brown hair and a face that resembled that of a strider, they smiled; it was a cruel, twisted smile. At least, it was in Nana’s eyes.

Nana couldn’t do much to help, she could hardly stand, how was she going to defend her grandson? The human picked the boy up, gently, only wincing slightly as he hit and scratched at them, not even glancing at Nana. I mean, why cause more unnecessary casualties than they already had?

As he was carried away, only one thought graced Tech’s mind.

‘This had only happened because he was afraid.  
Technoblade didn’t want to be afraid anymore.’


End file.
